


Hot Wings

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, Caught in the Act, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas books half a day with a tattoo artist for a huge backpiece. Dean comes along for moral support and finds out he'said been looking at his relationship with Cas all wrong for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Wings

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dean asked again. Cas pulled off his shirt laid down on his stomach. 

"I know what I want, Dean."

"You know this is going to hurt, right? I mean, it's pretty big."

"Dean, I've done this before."

"Yeah but it was smaller and didn't take long."

Cas nodded to the tattoo artist. "I'm ready."  
His back was sprayed and wiped and the stencils were gently pressed into place. Dean stood and checked the placement. "Looks good, Cas."

"Alright, guys. Outline is going to take a couple hours and then the shading will take a couple more. You need a break or two, let me know." The artist ironically known as Angel set her machine and fired it up. Cas didn't even flinch at the first line. Dean just sat and watched.

After awhile she decided to make polite conversation. "Wings I get. I have a set of them myself, obviously. But why black?"

"Because I've always been different," Cas simply replied. His true wings had been shimmering black. When the light hit them just right you could see blues, greens, purples. He'd always been kind of embarrassed by his hyperpigmentation with his breathren. Now he regretted never showing Dean before he lost them.

"So like a fallen angel or something?" She asked.

"Yes. I would say that's accurate." Cas exchanged a knowing smile with Dean.

"The one on your chest, I haven't seen one like it before. Is it like a band or like Wicca?"

Dean pulled down his shirt collar. "It's an occult symbol. Anti-possession."

She looked a little confused and then nodded. "You guys fought some demons and won. I won't ask what your poison was." She wiped down an area and continued her line work. "So how long you guys been together?"

Dean was flustered. He started to blush and was about to stutter an answer when Cas began. "On and off for about eight years. We've been through long separations but we always find our way back to one another. We share a profound bond."

Angel smiled sweetly at him. "Sounds like me and my boyfriend. On and off since art school. Still together, though. Makes me think soulmates are real, you know?"

Cas didn't bother to correct her and Dean was too dumbstruck by his easy answer to open his mouth. Did she assume they were together because of their matching tattoos? She assumed they overcame some kind of addiction. Did it really matter? They were only going to spend half a day with this woman anyway. 

They were used to lying to people everyday. The credit card they were using to pay for all this was fake. Cas' ID said he was James Castiel Novak of Pontiac, Illinois. Sam just changed his middle name to differentiate him from the "real" Jimmy Novak and to give him a reason to be called "Cas." It was a play from his and Sam's own playbook. They made up first names and used their real ones as their middle ones. He didn't think their alternative universe selves, Jared and Jensen, would mind them using their names. Jensen Dean Winchester and Jared Samuel Winchester.

They took the first break after the outline was finished for the left wing. Cas was hanging in there like a champ. As much physical combat and torture he'd endured as an angel and a human he had to have a high threshold for pain.

"So, she thinks we're a couple. Funny, huh?" Dean asked when Angel got up to go stretch her legs.

"What's so funny about that? The only thing different about us from other couples is that we don't have sex." Cas remarked flatly. There was a harsh tinge of sarcasm in there too.

"What?" was the only thing Dean could think to say. He crossed his arms defensively.

"Dean, we care very deeply for each other. We've made sacrifices for each other. We fight together, for each other. We've felt like part of us died when we thought we'd lost the other. I would say that constitutes more of a relationship than a friendship." He raised his eyebrow at Dean. "And you look at me like you wish to have sex with me."

Dean choked on his own saliva. He gasped and sputtered for a few moments. "Cas, come on. How? How do I look at you?" He finally managed to say.

Cas raised up on his elbows and looked Dean up and down. He stared into his eyes for a lingering moment before dropping them to Dean's lips, lightly licking his own. "Like that."

Dean shifted in his seat. He was suddenly very uncomfortable with how much that look turned him on. Did he really look at his best friend that way? Yeah, Cas was a good looking guy. He had those beautiful blue eyes, dark perpetually mussed up hair, that voice. And holy hip bones, Batman. 

"Jeez, Cas. The last time somebody looked at me like that I got laid," he tries to joke.

"Dean, you've used that line on me before." Cas squinted and tilted his head. Then he smirked. "For the record it would have worked if you'd followed through."

That's it. Dean was going to die of a massive coronary in a hole in the wall tattoo and piercing shop outside Lebanon, Kansas. Bet Billie the reaper didn't see that one coming. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He was about to respond but Angel came back and gloved up to start on his right wing.

They passed the next hour or so with idle chatter. Cas would look over at Dean occasionally to see if he was still flustered. Dean would just blush and give a thin lipped smile. He was rattled and he couldn't just take off and leave Cas behind. He was stuck for a few more hours and then the ride home. Oh fuck. And Sam was in Sioux Falls for the weekend. Home alone with the man who gave you sex eyes.

Angel got up after finishing the other wing and wiped Cas down. "You sure you want me to fill this in today? Most people get a back piece in sessions."

Cas stretched and yawned. "I'm fine. I'd rather finish it. I don't care for the itching of healing."

Dean laughed at him. "And you'll have to rely on me to relieve that itching. And lotioning it up..."

"And hand washing it in the shower, " Cas finished. That son of a bitch was openly flirting now. Two could play that game.

"I think the real reason is that you don't want to be off your back for too long." 

"Just means you'll have to be on yours."

Damnit. Left himself wide open for that one. Aggressive Cas was kind of a turn on though.

Angel got a few giggles out of that. "Look, I don't know your guys' bedroom situation but if you want my advice...you can still bottom on top. When my wings were healing I just rode my boyfriend." She actually made Cas blush.

Dean sat back and took a minute to picture that in his head. Him laid back on his bed and Cas sitting on him. Dean grabbing his hips and thrusting...and there's the uncomfortable boner. Good thing his shirt was already untucked. He wondered if Cas was picturing the same thing. Or did Cas see him as the bottom?

He let his mind go through the possibilities and was only interrupted by the sudden absence of loud buzzing. He stood up to stretch but Cas stayed on the table. "Dude, you've been like that for hours. Are you sure you don't need a bathroom break?"

Cas looked up at him, "I don't think I should stand up in my present state, Dean."

"Oh...gotcha. Guy problems."

"To be honest, Dean, all I could think about was various sexual positions and my body responded accordingly."

"Jeez, Cas. I didn't know you even knew various sexual positions." Dean was stunned.

"Dean, I remember the birth of Kama Sutra." He raised his eyebrow again. How does he even do that? One little change in expression and it turns Dean into mush.

"What are we even doing here, Cas? I came here as your best friend for some moral support and you give me sex eyes and we're thinking about positions....fuck." Dean shut his eyes and turned toward the wall. 

"So if you were thinking about it too then maybe we should actually talk about this. I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me. We have a history. Why is it so hard to imagine us in a relationship?"

"Because it isn't. It's not hard. It's almost too easy and it scares the fuck out of me. It's just another way for me to mess things up between us and I can't lose you again."

Cas got up on his elbows again. "If that's the problem then it is not of import. If literal death hasn't kept us apart then nothing will."

Before Dean could respond, Angel returned to start filling in his other wing. He had to sit quietly and consider his options. Cas wasn't wrong. The only thing missing was the physical aspect to their relationship. But sex changes everything. Ugh. But they already get jealous when other people flirt or get too close. 

He reached over and sought out Cas' hand. They may not feel comfortable talking around Angel but maybe he could convey his feelings with a simple touch. Cas took it and squeezed lightly.

"Almost done, sugar. You're gonna be sore for a couple days and if possible try to be shirtless for awhile. Wash it with mild soap and warm water. Pat it dry and wear a loose tee to bed so the ink doesn't get all over your sheets. All your other aftercare is on the sheet I'll give you but since your other tat healed up good I trust you to take care of these wings."

Dean stood to see the final piece after she sprayed and wiped down Cas' back. "Oh my god, Cas. They're beautiful." He wished he could reach out and run his hands over them. He'd have to wait, though. 

He helped Cas up off the table and handed him a mirror so he could look at his reflection on the wall mirror. He flexed his back muscles and wished his own wings were still a part of him. Still, seeing the tattoo brought a little comfort. And they were stunning. "I love them," he told Angel and gave her a hug. Dean got out his wallet and tipped her an extra hundred on top of what they already paid.

"I appreciate your business, guys. If you ever think about adding some color I think the oil slick look would work great." Cas told her he'd think about it. He took her card and instructions and she taped his wrap into place.

Cas pulled on his shirt and stopped by the display of body jewelry. It was Dean's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, badass that's enough rebellion for today." He pulled him outside toward the car. He spotted a bar across the street. "You wanna grab some food and a beer before we go home?"

"Sure. I could go for some hot wings," Cas replied.

Dean couldn't help himself. He starting giggling. "Hot wings! Oh my god that's gonna be your new nickname!" He threw his head back and laughed, clapping his hands together. Cas laughed with him.

  
***

  
Dean hung his keys up on the hook. It was quiet without Sam around. He also had no reason to do anything but spend his time with Cas for the next two days. They were going to have to resume the conversation they put a pin in earlier.

Cas peeled off his shirt as soon as he was in the door. "Will you get this plastic off of me please?"

Dean carefully pulled away the tape and wrap. He could see a couple places where the blood and scabbing fluid had raised up.

"Let's get to the bathroom so I can clean this up a little." 

He let the water run for a little to get it warm and dampened a washcloth. He wasn't sure what passed for mild soap so he hoped what they were using worked. He tucked a towel in Cas' waistband of his pants and made light and gentle passes over Cas' back. Cas just gripped the sink and leaned forward for Dean to work. He patted his back dry.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said to the reflection in the mirror. He turned around to face him. "About earlier..." he started. Dean cut him off.

"Cas, you were right. I've been acting like a shitty boyfriend for years. I get jealous and possessive. We had major trust issues. We fought and we got separated. But here we are. We went through all that and we're still here, together. We're...together." He let the words hang in the air so he could properly absorb them.

Cas took Dean's hands in his own. "We're together." He looked up with his sapphire eyes. "That means you can kiss me now, assbutt."

Dean hesitated for a moment. He'd fantasized about this so many times that he'd built it up in his own head and what if it wasn't as magical or...Cas' lips were pressed to his and they felt perfect. They were soft and full and fit against his like they were made to. It was sweet and chaste. 

He dropped one of Cas' hands to cradle his cheek in his palm. He brushed his thumb across the stubble and just studied Cas' face. He looked at every line, every crease. He admired the thick, full lashes over beautiful eyes that were currently reflecting Dean's face. He dropped his eyes to the parted lips and captured the bottom one with his own. 

Cas opened up to him. They teased one another with just the tips of their tongues touching. Dean raised his other hand to fully hold onto Cas' face and pull him in. Cas' arms went around Dean's waist. They stood and kissed slowly, savoring the taste and feel of each other. It was a long time coming and neither man wished to rush it.

"Hi," Cas said when the broke apart.

"Hi," Dean replied. It was oddly appropriate. He had said goodbye to his friend and was meeting his lover for the first time. There was no going back from here.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Dean," Cas said softly. He nuzzled Dean and stole another innocent kiss.

"Me too, Cas. I've just been too scared to admit it to you, to myself. Guy's like me don't get a fairy-tale ending." He rested his forehead against Cas'.

"Since when do we go by the book? We've always made it up as we go."

Dean sighed. Cas was right. They went off script a long fucking time ago. Even Chuck the Almighty hadn't seen Team Free Will coming. "So where do we go from here, great prophet of Destiel?"

The eyebrow went up again. "Your room?"  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him more passionately than before. It was a flurry of tongues and teeth. Desperate hunger and need between them. The dam had been broken and suddenly every repressed urge was flooding out of Cas and crashing into Dean in great swells. Dean grabbed Cas' ass and pulled him up to carry him down the hall, barely breaking their lips apart.

His instinct was to throw Cas down on the bed but he couldn't with the new tattoo. Instead he kicked the bedroom door shut behind them with his heel and set Cas down so they could shed some clothes. He felt very overdressed until he was shirtless as well.

Cas wasted no time kicking away his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans. Dean hopped and struggled to get out of his boots and get down to his boxer briefs as well. He was afraid if he slowed down now he would lose the nerve to bring some of his fantasies to life. 

Dean stood by the bed, nervous. Any number of things could happen next. He just kept kissing and caressing Cas, buying time to figure out his next move without stalling out. All he knew was that Cas wasn't going to be the one laying back so he moved onto the bed first.

Cas lay on top of him like their bodies were designed to fit together. Face to face, chest to chest, bulge to bulge. There were only thin layers of fabric separating them. "We can do something...non-invasive, Dean. Just because we want to screw each other's brains out doesn't mean we have to do it all in one night." Cas said in his low, sexy voice.

He nipped at Dean's bottom lip and smiled into his next kiss, stroking Dean's hair. He kissed along Dean's jawline and down the side of his neck, resting just where it met his shoulder. He started lightly suckling until Dean was moaning and rutting up against him. He bit down, leaving his mark and making Dean gasp.

"Okay th-that I really like," Dean managed to say. He was still trying to roll his hips up for more friction and fighting the urge to run his hands down Cas' back. 

"So noted," Cas leered. "Would you like me to remove those?" He looked down between them. Dean just nodded, wide-eyed. Cas sat back on his knees and tugged at the elastic, freeing Dean's thick, heavy cock. Cas stopped to admire. "You are well endowed." Not the first time Dean had heard that.

"Your turn, hot wings." The last time Dean had seen him naked was when he showed up covered in bees. He was too busy trying to not get stung to get a good view of the "stinger."

Cas eagerly complied with the request and allowed Dean to ogle him. He lowered himself back down and slid his throbbing member right up against Dean's. With a dirty roll of his hips it was heat on heat and Dean forgot he wasn't supposed to touch Cas' back. 

He winced only once but took Dean's arms and held them over his head. "Where's the lubricant, Dean?"

"Top drawer. Your left." He thought Cas had said non-invasive but at this point the word, "no" was off the table. Cas was in charge and he liked it.

Cas held both arms with one hand and also to support himself. He flipped the plastic cap and drizzled lube over both of them. He set the bottle down and took them both in his long fingered hand. "Just relax, Dean." 

He rocked into his own fist, sliding up against Dean and used long, slow strokes. Dean was off at first but he soon found the right rhythm to match Cas' thrusts. It wasn't fast and dirty. It was sensual and intense with Cas staring into his eyes the whole time. 

Cas let Dean's arms go to better support himself so Dean put one hand on the side of Cas' face and the other down between them. He wanted to touch Cas, feel them together with his fingers. He pulled Cas just a bit down to kiss him again before he reached his climax. 

"Come with me, Cas," he begged. He was so close and he hoped his lover was cresting as well.

"I'm very close, Dean. Hold still." Dean did as he was told. He dropped his hand away and gripped the sheets as Cas stroked them over the edge. Hot ropes of semen painted Dean's chest and stomach. Cas rolled to lay on his side next to Dean so he could catch his breath.

"Cas, that was...awesome? I didn't know we could have sex like that. Definitely going on my list of likes." Dean turned his head to face him. 

"So noted," Cas replied. "I hope we can fill a whole journal with things we find we like together."

"I do too, Cas. But being covered in jizz isn't one of them. Let's go shower." He wiped at himself with some tissue and decided since Sam wasn't home they were going native down the hallway.

  
***

  
"Dude, Sam's on his way home. I think we should be behind closed doors just in case." Dean was very much into their hot make out session in the war room and it wasn't like they hadn't already christened the table last night. Still...

"Please, Dean. I promise I won't last long and I'll make it up to you in the shower later." Cas had already undone his jeans and pulled himself out for Dean. 

Dean eyed him but he wanted Cas in his mouth almost as badly as Cas wanted to be blown. Cas sat on the edge of the table and Dean sat in the chair in front of him. He gripped the base and started by licking broad stripes up and down the shaft. He used just the tip of his tongue to trace the hood of the head and pass up and down the slit. 

"Dean," Cas moaned. He carded his fingers through Dean's hair without pulling him down. He let a low growl in his throat when Dean surrounded him with his hot, wet mouth and pressed his lips tight against him. He'd barely bobbed his head a few times when he heard Cas breathing faster. Dean concentrated on sucking the head and working the saliva slicked shaft with his hand.

They heard a door slam and Cas was startled into orgasm. He had no time to warn Dean so when cum hit the back of his throat he coughed and choked on it. He looked for something to clean them up with and Cas hastily tucked himself away and redid his belt. 

"Dean? Cas? I'm back. I've got Jody's beef stew in some containers in my cooler. Hey-damn! Cas your tattoo looks amazing. I love them." Sam set his bags and cooler down to come in for a closer look. "You're such a badass, Cas."

Dean was hiding under the table trying to not die from embarassment. There was cum on his face and shirt. Not exactly how he wanted to tell Sam about the new sleeping arrangements.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. 

"He's hiding from you under the table." Why couldn't Cas lie? 

"Why is he hiding?" Sam looked confused. He hadn't bother to walk around to face Cas.

"Because I'm in a rather...vulnerable state right now and I would appreciate like five minutes here, Sam," Dean spoke from under the table.

Sam scrunched his face up. "Oh god it's like a sex thing, isn't it? Okay...umm...I'll be in the kitchen and...yeah." He grabbed the cooler and made enough noise to let Dean know he was out of the room. Dean bolted for the bathroom to clean up. 

He changed shirts and went to the fridge for a beer, avoiding eye contact with his little brother. He knew they needed to talk so he kept his back turned. "Go ahead, ask."

"You and Cas, huh? Is this just a 'we were bored and horny' thing or something else?"

"We're together. Like a couple." Dean sipped his lager.

"How long?"

"Apparently on and off for eight years but we um...we agreed to make it official a couple days ago. Kinda wanted to tell you before you walked in on us." He finished his beer and set down the empty. "And we're bunking together so..."

"So you and Cas. It's about goddamn time. I mean, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife sometimes."

"That's it?" Dean asked, finally ready to turn around. He knew Sam could care less about his newfound bisexuality but seeing it before he did? 

"Ground rules. Please don't do it where I might walk in on it. Kissing, cuddling, all the cute couple stuff I don't care about. Anything NC-17 I can do without seeing. I have seen you naked more times than I care to already." Sam thought about it for a few minutes. "I guess that's it. Be happy, be kind to each other, and don't put me in the middle."

"Deal." Dean reached for another beer and this time handed one to Sam. Cas came to the doorway and leaned against the jamb. Dean handed him his beer and got another. 

"Everything okay? Cas asked. Dean walked over and took his hand.

"We're all good." He leaned in for a peck on the check but whispered, "We're still on for the shower stuff later, right?" Cas blushed and nodded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I just told him we can be adorable in front of you." Dean answered.

  
***

  
Dean was on his side, Cas snuggled up to his back. He agreed to be the little spoon at least until after the tattoo healed up. Maybe even after. It was nice to be freshly showered and sated, laying under the covers together.

"Cas? I've been wondering something but I kept forgetting to ask. Why were you looking at all that piercing stuff at the shop?"

"I read a rather fascinating article about tongue piercing and how to enhance your performance at oral sex. But then I thought about how long it would take to heal and I didn't want to wait that long to taste you."

"You are a profoundly wise man, Castiel." Dean ran his hand up and down the arm that was wrapped around him. He fell asleep to Cas' breath on the back of his neck.

  
***

  
SIX MONTHS LATER

  
"You change your mind about getting that color put in?" Angel asked when Dean and Cas showed up in her shop.

"Actually, we're here to get matching ink. We um...we tied the knot last weekend and we want you to do our rings." Dean was holding Cas' hand and beaming at him. 

Angel smiled and clapped her hands. "Congratulations! Do you have a design?"

Cas pulled out the piece of paper he had folded in his front pocket. It was two hearts bound in an oval. "It's an occult symbol for marriage." He handed it over.

She took it and made two quick stencils. "I got a few before my next client. I can knock these out super quick."

Dean and Cas Winchester were back on the street in twenty minutes. "Come on, hot wings.," Dean kissed his husband on the temple. "Let's go get you a basket of hot wings."


End file.
